dyoslofandomcom-20200214-history
Yoma 23
Forrige daf / Neste daf Amud a Hevn og smålighet En tilsynelatende digresjon om hevnlyst: Rabbi Yohanan sier på vegne av Rabbi Shimon ben Yehotzadak at en som er lærd i Torah plikter å hevne seg og bære sin hevnlyst som en slange. Hvis han ikke gjør det, er han ikke å regne som en Torah-lærd. Himmel og hav. Hvilket fører Talmud til å konkludere stikk motsatt, for dette tas helt fra hverandre: *Hevn er å gjengjelde den uretten man selv har lidd. Dette er altså ikke tillatt. *Netirah - å bære nag til noen - er i utgangspunktet et brudd på en negativ mitzvah , fordi dette defineres som å bære hat mot en person og stadig minne denne på uretten som er begått. Illustreres med dette: hvis en person A ber B om å få låne en øks og får avslag, men så neste dag låner B en kåpe men samtidig påpeker at han - altså A - ikke er som B, så er det å netirah. Derfor konkluderer man med at "netirah" her dreier seg om urett om penger og gjeld. Altså, man trenger ikke låne penger til en som ikke betaler. *Men så spør Gemara , gjelder ikke dette personlig lidelse som en følge av urett? Nei, for den som finner lykke til tross for urett viser kjærlighet for Gud, i følge Dommerne 5:31 (siste vers i det antagelig eldste bibelske skriftet, nemlig Deborah s sang: "Slik skal de gå til grunne, alle dine fiender, Herre. Men de som elsker deg,skal være som solen når den går opp i all sin prakt." *Gemara er ikke overbevist, for man skal her skille mellom det man gjør (eller altså ikke gjør, ved å unnlate å søke hevn), og det man bærer i hjertet. Det må da være mulig å fortsette å være sur og bitter over urett? Joda, men hvis den som har begått urett søker forsoning, skal man likevel fortsette å tilgi. Men hvis slik forsoning ikke søkes, trenger man ikke tilgi. Dette med å være som en slange får litt omtale: for en slange ligger i skjul og angriper når det minst ventes, og en slange biter selv når det ikke tjener slangen noen nytte. Det kan være at det å utøve hevn privat kan være en bra ting er kanskje noe bra (for å gjøre det offentlig medfører ydmykelse), men å skade noen bare for å skade kan umulig være det. Forøvrig var utgangspunktet en fornærmelse mot alle lærde i Torah , og ikke urett mot et enkeltmenneske. Kan ikke forstå at R. Yohanan og R. Shimeon kommer spesielt godt ut av denne diskusjonen. Fusking i elle melle Men så er det tilbake til dette med lotteriet, der man diskuterer om prestene holdt frem en eller to fingre når det skulle telles (en lang versjon av) elle melle. Veldig mye bekymring om fusk i denne sammenhengen, og derfor skal det aldri rekkes ut tre fingre og aldri tommelen. To fingre skulle alltid telles som en, ettersom pekefinger og langfinger alltid var nærme nok hverandre at man skulle tro de kom fra forskjellige personer. Videre uenighet om at det var syke eller friske som fikk holde frem to fingre. Vet ikke riktig hvordan man fusket ved å holde frem to fingre. Dersom man ikke vet hvor langt elle mellen går, så vil det å telles en gang for lite ha like uforutsigbar effekt som å telles en gang. Kroppslig avstraffelse og gjenvinning av tempelantrekk Men fusking var det, for så følger det en diskusjon om avstraffelse for fuskere, som besto av pisking av den som for ansvarlig for pakia. Men de undres over hva pakia egentlig er. Pakia dreide seg om bruk av tøyet fra utslitte bukser og belter fra prestenes antrekk. Det meste ble i følge Abaye brukt til veker, men noe ble også brukt til en pisk. Ben Beivai var en ansvarlig for kroppslig avstraffelse i tempelet, og da inngikk vel pisking med noe som Gemara identifiserer som en matrakah, fra det arabiske ordet mitraqah. Amud b Overdreven (?) prioritering av rituell renhet Tosefta overgår historien fra Mishna om presten som brakk benet i kappløpet: det var også et tilfelle der en prest stakk sin rival i hjertet med en kniv i forbindelse med kappløpet. Her forelå det nok en dypereliggende konflikt, men episoden skaper flere problemer. For det første ble det sagt at faren til den dødelig sårede presten ble opptatt av å trekke ut kniven (og derved påskynde døden) for å sikre at kniven ikke ble rituelt uren ved at den var i kontakt med et lik. (Jeg antar at drapsvåpenet ble brukt i rituell sammenheng, men antagelig ikke til dyreoffer, for en slik kniv kan ikke stikkes med.) Denne holdningen skaper bekymring, for var det slik i Jerusalem at man satte rituell renhet over alt annet? For ikke å være enfoldig, burde ikke et drapsvåpen uansett diskvalifiseres til rituelt bruk Hva var utslagsgivende for innføring av elle melle? For det andre spør Gemara hvilken hendelse kom først, og hvilken var utslagsgivende for at man innførte lotteri i stedet for kappløpet? Man skulle jo tro at en hvilken som helst av disse to burde avstedkomme endret praksis. Men gitt at man må velge hvilken av disse to kom først, hvilket scenario burde vi tro var best? *Hvis drapet ble ansett som en usedvanlig hendelse som bare tilfeldigvis tok sted på denne rampen, er det rimelig at det ikke ble lotteri av det. *Fallet med benbrudd, derimot, var helt klart knyttet til kappløpet og burde ført til at lotteriet ble innført. Det er derfor å håpe - i strid med det man først kunne tro - at gitt begge disse hendelsene i forbindelse med et kappløp - så burde drapet ha inntruffet først, og så fallet. Egla arufa Diskusjonen går så innpå den kollektive soningshandlingen om å halshugge en kvige (en ung ku som aldri har arbeidet og aldri har hatt kalver) i en udyrket dal ved den byen som er nærmest der et drapsoffer ble funnet, når forbrytelsen ikke er oppklart (Egla arufa), omtalt i Dvarim (5. Mosebok) kapittel 21. "Når noen finner en mann som ligger drept på åpen mark i det landet Herren din Gud gir deg i eie, og ingen vet hvem som har slått ham i hjel, 2 skal de eldste og dommerne dine gå ut og måle avstanden fra den drepte til byene omkring. 3 Det skal slås fast hvilken by som er nærmest den drepte. De eldste fra denne byen skal ta en kvige som ikke har vært brukt til arbeid og aldri har hatt åk på seg. 4 De eldste skal leie kvigen ned til en bekk som aldri tørker ut, på et sted der marken ikke blir pløyd og ikke blir sådd. De skal brekke nakken på kvigen der ved bekken. " Det blir visst mer om dette i Sotah . Begrep som brukes: *Netirah *Pakiah *Egla arufa *Mitra Tanker Dette var en svært innholdsrik daf, og det blir en del uavklarte spørsmål. Blant annet: *Hvorfor var lotteri (elle melle) det eneste alternativet til kappløp? Kunne man ikke gjort oppgaven etter tur? Eller noe annet enn en risikosport? *Det er kanskje å forvente for mye, men hvordan kommer det med hevn og nag inn i denne dafen i det hele tatt? Jeg er ellers helt fascinert over at en kategorisk og litt ubehagelig uttalelse fra en rabbiner blir helt avvist uten at de faktisk sier det. Jeg får nesten følelsen av at de ivaretar stoltheten til en stor rabbiner som er blitt krakilsk på sine gamle dager. *Er det tilfeldig at eksemplene på hevn dreier seg om gode handlinger som ikke ble gjort, og ikke onde gjerninger som ble gjort? *Et uoppklart mord må markeres ved at fellesskapet ofrer en kvige som aldri har gjort nytte, i et udyrket område. Fascinerende konsept som jeg tror mangler noe sidestykke i vår tid. Et uoppklart mord er jo også et mord som mangler motiv og blir derfor meningsløst. Dette markeres ved å gjøre noe tilsvarende meningsløst. Vanskelig å se logikken, men følelsesmessig virker det ikke helt vanvittig. Men som sagt, jeg vet ikke hva et tilsvarende rituale i vår tid ville vært. Category:Yoma Category:Yoma 23